Le jeu du chat et de la souris
by thethirdbar
Summary: NaruSasu Yaoi. Naruto devient enfin Hokage, tandis que Sasuke fait partie d'une équipe d'ANBU. Série de vignettes concernant leur relation mouvementée et la vie à Konoha en général.


**Titre** : Le jeu du chat et de la souris

**Auteur** : Aznara

**Fandom** : Manga – Naruto

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

**Rating** : PG-13

**Warnings** : yaoi + voir la mention spoilers ci-dessous…

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto. Pas d'argent fait grâce à ça. Be cool.

**A/N** : J'ai imaginé ce prologue comme étant le début (sans blague ? Un prologue se place au début ? Rhôô, Az', quel génie !), ou plutôt la mise en place d'un univers utilisé pour plusieurs OS. J'avais bien envie d'un projet dans l'univers même de Naruto, où Naruto serait Hokage… et Sasuke ANBU. En gros, j'aimerais bien dépeindre le quotidien à Konoha. Et au cas où la question se poserait, oui, l'ordre est bel et bien NaruSasu, et c'est le pairing principal.

J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce one-shot et en plus il est excessivement long. Donc si vous pouviez me laisser un mot en partant, que ce soit négatif ou positif, ça m'est égal, je voudrais juste avoir votre avis.

A la fin de ce OS, plusieurs questions sont laissées en suspens pour me donner de la matière plus tard, si je décide vraiment de continuer ce projet. Ceci explique cela.

Dernière chose : FF a décidé de me supprimer et les espaces dans la ponctuation et les sauts de paragraphes. J'ai beau éditer et éditer (et tout est ok dans l'aperçu), ça ne fonctionne pas et ça m'agace profondément. J'en suis désolée. Si quelqu'un a une recette miracle…

**Spoilers** : Spoilers jusqu'aux derniers scans, c'est-à-dire jusqu'au **chapitre 395**. Pas mal de choses importantes sont révélées, donc à vous de voir…

**Le jeu du chat et de la souris**

Posté sur une branche qui surplombait le village, Naruto souriait de toutes ses dents, les bras croisés fièrement sur son torse.

-Konoha, tu m'as manqué !

Un grognement se fit entendre, provenant d'une branche inférieure.

-Sérieusement, mec, tu es obligé de hurler ça à chaque fois que tu reviens de mission ?

Le blond se tourna vers Kiba, son sourire heureux se transformant rapidement en ricanement. Il s'accroupit, faisant attention à toujours garder la même dose de chakra sous ses pieds afin de ne pas abîmer l'arbre et caressa distraitement l'écorce du tronc.

-La ferme, Kiba ! Au moins je ne suis pas celui qui offre un tee-shirt sale à Hinata avant chaque voyage pour qu'elle « ne m'oublie pas ».

Assis sur un arbre plus en retrait, Neji aurait juré qu'il avait entendu Akamaru aboyer _moqueusement_. De son côté, Kiba remerciait fébrilement la présence de son masque d'ANBU qui cachait son visage cramoisi. Il décida de ne pas rétorquer –ses tee-shirts n'étaient **pas** sales, merci beaucoup- car il ne souhaitait vraiment pas que Naruto continue avec les détails de sa vie privée. Quelqu'un avait parlé et ce quelqu'un le paierait très cher.

Kiba se sentit mieux après cette menace formulée intérieurement, et son regard se reporta sur les toits du village qu'il pouvait apercevoir de son promontoire.

Seul Sai resta muet, une expression de confusion intense sur le visage. Neji sembla le remarquer et d'un mouvement souple, atterrit aux côtés de l'ex-membre de la Racine, soupirant avec lassitude. Trois mois passés avec ces deux excités l'avaient rendu plus sage que Hokage le troisième. Il était d'une patience redoutable à présent.

-Non Sai, offrir un tee-shirt avant de partir en mission n'est pas une occurrence fréquente ici. Kiba a juste un mode de vie qui laisse à désirer.

-J'ai entendu ! hurla furieusement le brun de sa branche.

-Oh, fit Sai. C'est la manière de Kiba-kun d'essayer de… comment dit-on ? Mettre Hinata-san dans son lit ?

Kiba manqua de tomber de son perchoir. Les yeux de Neji s'élargirent brusquement, puis il soupira de nouveau. Il était grand temps de retourner au village.

--

Shikamaru n'était pas un visiteur assidu de la bibliothèque de Konoha. Les rares fois où il avait ouvert un livre ici, il s'était endormi dessus peu de temps après. Après tout, lire demandait une certaine concentration et si par malheur on dérivait tout d'un coup du thème traité, laissant son esprit vagabonder dangereusement sur des problèmes divers et variés comme par exemple « Est-ce que j'ai bien fait la lessive comme prévu ? », on était alors incapable de dire quel était le sujet abordé dans les trois dernières pages de l'ouvrage.

Non vraiment, lire était embêtant.

Mais avant de partir en mission –ce qui remontait à présent à au moins trois mois -, Neji avait déplacé bizarrement l'un de ses pions lors d'une partie de shogi, et Shikamaru avait été persuadé que le mouvement était interdit. Toutefois, il en était persuadé mais pas _convaincu_. Non pas que cela l'avait empêché de gagner, mais quand même. Le fait de ne pas être tout à fait sûr d'une des règles du jeu l'avait titillé pendant ces trois mois.

D'accord, d'accord, il avait mis trois mois pour venir consulter le guide des règles de shogi. Il entendait d'ici sa mère lui reprocher sa fainéantise. Tout cela était prise de tête, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Shikamaru avança dans les rayons, regardant d'un œil morne les quelques personnes plongées dans leurs ouvrages. Il crut apercevoir furtivement Hinata au rayon des romans roses, et continua sa route sans regarder lorsqu'il entendit un petit cri de surprise. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Alors Kiba n'avait toujours pas osé passer à l'action, hein ?

Il passa devant les rayonnages supportant les lourds ouvrages de médecine et allait continuer son chemin lorsqu'il se souvint que son père avait mentionné une plante particulière dont le nom n'avait absolument rien évoqué en lui. Shikamaru plongea donc dans le rayon sombre, promenant avec lassitude son regard sur les indications affichées sur les différentes étagères.

Ah, botanique. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur plusieurs livres avant d'en choisir un. _L'utilité des plantes dans le ninjutsu médical_. Cherchant une table pour déposer son fardeau, il fut surpris de voir le dos de Sasuke, lui-même assis en face d'une bonne dizaine d'ouvrages. Shikamaru inspecta la silhouette, mais il n'y avait pas de doute, il s'agissait bien de Sasuke. L'emblème des Uchiwa, cousu fièrement sur le tissu entre les omoplates du brun était là pour en attester.

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Shikamaru continua d'observer le jeune ANBU. Il aurait dû connaître Sasuke, ses goûts, ses projets, ses peurs mais vraiment, il se rendait compte qu'il n'en savait pas plus sur lui qu'à l'époque où ils étaient genin. Même si à présent le dernier du clan Uchiwa faisait partie de l'équipe qu'il dirigeait, il n'avait jamais réellement réussi à le comprendre totalement.

C'était Tsunade qui, sûrement lassée des geignements et cris de Naruto, avait fini par accorder à Sasuke le droit d'intégrer une équipe des forces spéciales. Naruto, d'abord étrangement silencieux à propos du traitement de son meilleur ami, avait fini par se battre pour sa réhabilitation. Il s'était passé deux ans avant que Sasuke ne soit réellement libre, sans aucun ANBU sur le dos, ou encore sans avoir besoin de prouver sa fidélité à Konoha. Malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Naruto, deux ans était une très courte période lorsqu'on regardait le dossier de Sasuke. Shikamaru avait été étonné par la décision de l'actuel Hokage.

Sasuke était donc complètement libre à présent. La seule chose que les anciens avaient déclarée était qu'il serait dans l'intérêt du dernier des Uchiwa de continuer sa lignée afin que le Sharingan ne s'arrête pas avec lui. Shikamaru avait appris cela de Neji, qui, étonnamment, avait un faible pour les commérages. Fait amusant que Shikamaru ne confirmerait jamais devant Neji, bien entendu. Il tenait un tant soit peu à sa vie.

Ce qui l'avait interpelé lorsque Neji lui avait confié la décision des anciens était le fait qu'il était presque sûr que Sasuke n'avait que très peu d'intérêt pour les femmes en général. Et lorsque Shikamaru avait réfléchi un peu plus sérieusement à ce que ses observations impliquaient, il avait senti poindre les ennuis de très loin. Et il n'avait pas du tout aimé les hypothèses qu'il avait tirées de toute cette histoire.

Son regard se reporta sur Sasuke, toujours absorbé par la lecture d'un livre aux pages jaunies. Il semblait agité et fébrile, ce qui détonait complètement de l'attitude habituelle du brun. Sasuke continua de lire pendant quelques minutes, puis referma le livre avec un soupir. Shikamaru haussa un sourcil.

Depuis quand Sasuke soupirait-il ?

Il poursuivit son observation, fixant avec attention la tension qui transparaissait entre les épaules de Sasuke, son aura encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Et puis que faisait-il au rayon médecine, qui implique cette attitude si pessimiste ?

Shikamaru n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la réponse. Reposant son livre doucement, il se dirigea vers le membre le plus puissant de son équipe.

-Tu as fini ton inspection, Nara ?

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel. Ca devait être dans les gènes des Uchiwa de toujours faire dans le mélodramatique quand ils s'exprimaient. Haussant les épaules comme pour répondre à la question toujours en suspens, il s'avança et s'installa dos à la fenêtre, face à Sasuke. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les livres éparpillés devant le brun, puis étudia le visage de son coéquipier.

Lors de la réhabilitation de Sasuke parmi l'élite des ninjas de Konoha, il avait longtemps été question de son intégration dans une équipe d'ANBU. Cette fois-ci, Tsunade avait refusé d'écouter les suppliques de Naruto qui lui demandait de mettre Sasuke dans son groupe. En accord avec les anciens, le brun avait pris place dans l'équipe de Shikamaru. Ce-dernier, en tant que leader du groupe, avait été prié de toujours garder un œil sur l'héritier des Uchiwa. Selon Tsunade, il était le seul à même de contrôler la situation grâce à ses qualités d'analyse.

Shikamaru pensait clairement que tout cela n'était qu'une vaste connerie. Mais il était un ninja de Konoha, ANBU qui plus est, et il se devait de protéger les membres de son équipe et les habitants du village en général. Sasuke faisait de nouveau partie de ces deux catégories.

Au bout de quelques missions, certaines plus difficiles que d'autres, une sorte de respect mutuel s'était instauré entre Sasuke et lui. Il n'était en aucun cas question d'amitié, mais Shikamaru savait que le brun lui faisait confiance pour diriger l'équipe, et il n'avait encore jamais discuté les ordres donnés. Cela lui suffisait amplement. Toutefois, il doutait d'arriver un jour à une quelconque complicité avec Sasuke Uchiwa. De toute façon, Shikamaru était conscient que les personnes à qui Sasuke faisait confiance se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, et il n'entendrait jamais une confirmation de ces noms de la bouche même de son partenaire.

-J'ai entendu dire que l'équipe de Naruto devrait arriver dans l'après-midi, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Le visage de Sasuke ne trahit aucune émotion.

-Hn.

Shikamaru eut un sourire en coin. Ce simple son prouvait que Sasuke avait non seulement entendu, mais pris connaissance de l'information. Vraiment, parfois Shikamaru ne comprenait pas les autres ninjas qui souhaitaient tant entendre Sasuke parler. Il suffisait juste d'interpréter le peu qu'il disait pour comprendre ce qui était important à ses yeux.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas de temps à perdre à accueillir une équipe d'idiots, mais au cas où ça t'intéresse, Sakura prévoie d'offrir un dîner à Naruto ce soir chez Ichiraku. Elle m'a dit de passer le message si je te voyais.

Une main pâle vint refermer un livre en équilibre précaire sur le bord de table.

-Comme tu l'as dit, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Shikamaru haussa de nouveau les épaules et se décolla de la fenêtre. D'ici on pouvait apercevoir les grandes portes d'entrée du village, et s'il ne se trompait pas, la masse en mouvement aux abords de la forêt devait appartenir à Akamaru.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie avant de s'arrêter pour se retourner. Sasuke était en train de faire une pile de tous les livres qu'il avait utilisé.

-Ce n'était pas la peine de lancer un sort de genjutsu sur tes livres. Si tu ne voulais pas que je regarde, il suffisait de le dire.

Les yeux bruns de Sasuke se posèrent sur Shikamaru. Il sembla examiner un instant la proposition, puis sa bouche se curva en un léger sourire moqueur.

-Hn.

--

-Yo, la vieille !

Parfois, Tsunade se sentait incroyablement lasse.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur la manière de s'adresser à tes supérieurs, sale morveux ?

Naruto haussa les épaules d'un air maussade avant de lever une main gantée pour retirer son masque de porcelaine. Il se laissa ensuite tomber dans un fauteuil en face de Tsunade, réfrénant son envie de poser ses pieds sur le bureau.

Tsunade eut soudainement envie d'une bouteille entière de saké. Celle-là même qui lui avait été confisquée. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle mette un terme aux inspections matinales de Shizune dans son bureau. Un Hokage doit se faire respecter par ses disciples. Jusque là, seule Sakura l'avait traitée comme il se devait.

Encore que la jeune fille avait toujours refusé de l'approvisionner en alcool. Tsunade était à présent certaine qu'un complot se tramait contre elle. Jiraiya aurait satisfait ses envies, lui.

Elle eut un sourire nostalgique en remarquant à quel point cette phrase avait un côté pervers. Son ancien compagnon aurait apprécié le sous-entendu, et il aurait sûrement sauté sur cette occasion pour déployer ses méthodes de séduction vaseuses.

Etrange comme quelque chose qui l'avait toujours énervée pouvait à présent lui manquer terriblement. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre Jiraiya se vanter de ses conquêtes maintenant.

-Hokage-sama ?

La voix polie de Neji Hyûga la ramena dans la réalité. Tsunade aperçut furtivement une marque d'inquiétude sur le visage de Naruto, et elle se força à arborer un air froid.

-Le compte-rendu de votre mission, Naruto ?

Le blond se redressa un peu sur son siège, jetant un coup d'œil aux membres de son équipe. Kiba était à sa droite, grattant distraitement derrière les oreilles d'Akamaru, Sai était assis contre le mur, un rouleau vierge sur ses genoux, et Neji était debout derrière sa chaise. En tant que leader de l'équipe, c'était bien évidemment à lui de s'occuper du rapport.

-Pas de blessés à déplorer. La mission d'infiltration s'est bien déroulée, mais nous avons perdu la trace de Kabuto lorsqu'il est sorti des frontières du pays de la Cascade. Nous avons réussi à récolter quelques informations utiles, mais rien sur ses projets. Après, nous nous sommes arrêtés à Suna. Gaara nous a dit que ses espions avaient eu vent de la visite de Pein et de son équipe.

Pein. Tsunade ne prendrait sa retraite en tant que ninja que lorsqu'elle réussirait à ramener à Konoha la tête de cette enflure sur un plateau. Elle devait au moins ça à Jiraiya.

-C'était quand ? La dernière fois qu'il a été vu au pays du Vent ?

Naruto regarda Neji.

-Deux semaines.

Neji acquiesça tandis que Sai se levait et rangeait pinceaux et rouleaux. Il lança un sourire peu convaincant à Tsunade.

-Gaara-kun a aussi dit qu'il y avait eu des rumeurs selon lesquelles les membres restants de l'Akatsuki commençaient à s'agiter et à reformer les rangs.

Gaara-_kun_ ? Neji haussa un élégant sourcil. Sai avait vraiment du mal avec les relations sociales en général.

-Si je résume bien, on a absolument rien sur ce que veulent ce serpent de Kabuto et l'Akatsuki ? soupira Kiba comme si c'était la première fois qu'il dressait le bilan de la situation.

Ce qui était certainement le cas, supposa Neji.

-On sait que les membres de l'Akatsuki ont peut-être l'intention de reprendre leur quête là où ils l'avaient laissée, déclara-t-il. Et le peu de combats qu'on a engagé avec eux n'ont pas été particulièrement plaisants.

Les yeux de Tsunade s'écarquillèrent.

-Naruto, c'est ça que tu appelles une mission d'infiltration ? Votre but était de collecter des informations, pas que l'Akatsuki en collecte sur Konoha !

Le blond haussa les épaules en boudant.

-C'est Aloe Vera et son pote, là, qui nous ont provoqué. On est tombé sur eux par hasard.

Akamaru aboya vivement pour approuver la défense de Naruto. Ou peut-être était-ce plutôt parce que Kiba avait cessé de le caresser.

-Bien, fit Tsunade d'un ton péremptoire. Je veux un rapport complet, et quand je dis complet – elle fixa Naruto avec férocité – je veux les moindres détails sur tout ce que vous avez fait pendant trois mois. Vous pouvez disposer. Naruto, tu restes ici, je dois te parler.

Kiba arbora un grand sourire à l'idée de pouvoir enfin sortir de la pièce. Sai ramassa son sac et sortit à la suite d'Akamaru tandis que Neji jetait un dernier coup d'œil à leur leader avant de lui aussi prendre le chemin de son appartement.

Naruto, qui avait commencé à se lever de sa chaise, se rassit en marmonnant contre « les vieilles mégères et leurs sermons à rallonge ». Tsunade se força à respirer calmement. Etrangler son successeur ne ferait qu'amener un lot d'ennuis.

-Si c'est encore pour une leçon pour le poste d'Hokage, est-ce qu'on ne peut pas repousser ça à demain, la vieille ? Je suis fatigué et j'aimerais aller voir ce que fait Sasuke-teme.

Tout bien réfléchi, Kakashi avait toutes les caractéristiques pour être un parfait Hokage.

-J'ai l'intention de te laisser la place d'Hokage dans un mois.

Naruto, encore en plein milieu de ses bougonnements, en resta béat. C'est vrai que ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il étudiait dur sous le commandement de Tsunade afin de prendre la suite, mais il ne pensait vraiment pas, il n'avait pas réalisé que cela deviendrait réalité si tôt. Même s'il avait envie de sauter au cou de la vieille Tsunade – il se contenta de sauter de joie tout court -, il eut un bref sentiment de panique. Etait-il prêt à assumer cette responsabilité ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer ! Un mois. Cela passait tellement vite.

-Tu es prêt, Naruto, sourit Tsunade en voyant toutes les émotions contradictoires se peindre sur le visage de son jeune successeur. De toute façon, les premiers mois nous prendrons toutes les décisions importantes ensemble.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Je veux dire, vous êtes largement assez vieille pour prendre votre retraite maintenant, et…

Oui, vraiment, Kakashi serait tout à fait _par-fait_ pour ce rôle.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, si tu ne veux pas que je revienne sur ma décision, morveux ! éructa-t-elle en assénant un coup de poing sur sa table.

Rouleaux, papiers et crayons tremblèrent sous le choc. Naruto eut la délicatesse de paraître un peu moins enthousiaste.

-La fête d'inauguration aura lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois, continua Tsunade. Comme il s'agit de ton intronisation, c'est à toi de voir qui tu veux inviter. Et je compte sur toi demain pour tes leçons habituelles. Ces trois mois d'oisiveté doivent être rattrapés immédiatement.

Naruto grogna. Il n'y avait bien que Tsunade pour confondre les mots vacances et mission.

--

En sortant du bureau de l'Hokage, Naruto constata qu'il était attendu. A peine avait-il posé un pied dehors qu'il sentit quelqu'un se pendre à son cou en l'étouffant d'une étreinte un peu trop forte pour être réellement appréciée.

-Hello, Sakura-chan.

La jeune fille semblait véritablement contente de le voir. Il lui sourit gentiment, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté. Est-ce que c'était lui ou la force monstrueuse de Sakura avait encore augmenté ?

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Ca…

-Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, la…

-Tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Non, je…

-Tu veux que je vérifie si tout va bien ?

-Sakura ! geignit Naruto.

Elle avait pris des cours avec Iruka ou quoi ? Sérieusement, c'était vraiment… _angoissant_ de la voir se démener comme ça. D'habitude, c'était lui qui parlait autant.

-Désolée, Naruto, s'excusa la jeune fille avec un petit sourire contrit, cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement.

Le rire de Naruto emplit le couloir. Il oubliait à chaque fois à quel point ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Quelqu'un qui l'attendait à chaque retour de mission.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Sakura-chan ! J'ai hâte d'annoncer ça au bâtard !

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit.

-Justement, je pensais qu'on pourrait dîner ensemble ce soir. Je n'ai pas encore vu Sasuke, mais j'irai lui demander après mon travail à l'hopital. Je suppose que tu veux manger chez Ichiraku…

Elle eut un sourire moqueur en terminant sa phrase. Naruto se mit à sautiller.

-Ramen, ramen, ramen, ra…

-Naruto.

-Ramen, ramen, ramen…

Sakura le frappa à l'arrière du crâne.

-Wouaïe, Sakura-chan ! Pas besoin d'être si violente ! Brute !

Nouvelle tape. Naruto cessa enfin sa danse en l'honneur du dieu Ramen et se mit à bouder, les bras croisés.

-Je n'ai quasiment pas eu de ramen de trois mois. Trois mois, Sakura !

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ichiraku, ce soir, à sept heures ? Tu nous annonceras ta grande nouvelle à ce moment-là, d'accord ?

--

Une main se glissa dans les cheveux bruns, emmêlant rudement les mèches, glissant contre les piques à l'arrière du crâne, descendant finalement vers le cou qu'elle massa tout aussi brutalement.

Un tee-shirt fut arraché et jeté au hasard dans la pièce. Deux corps avancèrent en titubant, évitant de justesse une table avant de buter contre un canapé. Un long gémissement se fit entendre, suivi d'un rire bref vite étouffé sous un baiser. Les deux hommes tombèrent dans le sofa.

Une main bronzée caressa lentement un torse pâle, puis glissa dans les cheveux bruns, traçant les contours d'un visage régulier. Deux bouches se rencontrèrent brusquement, avec urgence, chacun explorant la chaleur de l'autre.

Bruits de succion. Rires. Grognement.

-Comment s'est passée ta mission ?

Un long soupir agacé retentit dans la pièce.

-J'ai passé plus de trois mois, jours et nuits, entouré d'un idiot hyperactif qui se trouve aussi être le leader de l'équipe, d'un autre idiot avec autant de présence d'esprit qu'un escargot, et d'un ninja qui n'a aucune idée de la définition des mots « sociabilité » et « solidarité ». Sans oublier un chien de la taille d'un ours qui a la particularité de baver pendant son sommeil sur toute personne qui n'est pas son maître. Alors si tu pouvais passer aux choses sérieuses, _sans mentionner un seul de ces crétins_, ça m'arrangerait, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru décida promptement de trouver un autre usage pour sa bouche, ce que Neji apprécia à sa juste valeur.

--

-En fait, Sai avait dessiné un chien, tu sais avec sa technique bizarre qui permet de matérialiser ce qu'il dessine. Et ce chien n'arrêtait pas d'embêter Akamaru, alors Kiba a commencé à…

Sakura écoutait d'une oreille distraite le compte-rendu de mission de Naruto, tandis que son regard ne quittait pas l'entrée d'Ichiraku. Elle avait croisé Shikamaru plus tôt dans l'après-midi, et celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il avait passé la commission à leur ancien compagnon.

Mais que faisait Sasuke ?

Il avait intérêt à venir, parce que sinon, Sasuke Uchiwa ou non, elle s'occuperait de son cas. Il n'avait pas vu Naruto depuis trois mois !

-Et là, j'ai lancé un de mes clones sur ce gars et…

-Dobe.

Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec nul autre que son meilleur ami. Un sourire idiot sur le visage, il étudia Sasuke, passant sur son éternel regard indifférent, sur les mèches cachant une bonne partie de son visage, puis sur les mains dans les poches et l'air d'ennui général.

L'expression entière de Naruto sembla s'illuminer.

-Hey, Sasuke-teme ! Je t'ai manqué ?

Le brun leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu étais parti, dobe ?

Sakura observa d'un œil neutre la répartie agacée de Naruto. Elle vit Sasuke arborer un sourire narquois devant le blond qui semblait de plus en plus furieux. Sakura n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais il semblait bien que l'équipe numéro sept n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis ces dernières années.

Ils en oublieraient presque la trahison de Sasuke.

Le jour où Sasuke était réapparu de lui-même à Konoha, sa cape arborant des taches rouge sang, son katana dépassant légèrement entre deux pans de tissu, le temps était radieux. Sakura avait travaillé toute la journée à l'hopital et malgré ses vêtements légers, elle avait eu bien trop chaud. En rentrant chez elle, l'esprit concentré sur un futur bain d'eau froide, elle avait remarqué un attroupement.

Sakura avait appris plus tard que Shikamaru avait été le premier à apercevoir Sasuke. Selon les diverses sources qui l'avaient renseignée, il avait fixé longuement leur ancien compagnon avant de lui tourner le dos et de murmurer « Ca va être galère à gérer ».

Comme Shikamaru l'avait prédit, les complications ne faisaient que commencer. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé à cette époque, les difficultés de réinsertion de Sasuke furent doublées par l'attitude de Naruto.

Il semblerait que Sasuke n'avait pas prévu cette situation non plus.

-Tu vas voir si je n'arrive pas à te botter le cul ! criait à présent Naruto.

Nouveau sourire moqueur. Sasuke se pencha pour murmurer tout contre l'oreille de Naruto.

-Tu peux toujours essayer.

Nouveaux mouvements intempestifs de bras.

-Dis donc, Sasuke-teme, je…

-Bonjour, Naruto-kun.

Dans un bel ensemble, l'équipe numéro sept se retourna pour dévisager le nouvel arrivant. Sai leur souriait de son sourire si étrange et si faux. Sakura ouvrit la bouche puis la referma lorsqu'elle vit le regard du remplaçant temporaire de Sasuke s'attarder un peu trop sur Naruto.

Etrange qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué ce fait jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la suite des événements, mais si le regard encore plus intimidant qu'à l'ordinaire de Sasuke était d'une quelconque indication, alors les jours qui suivaient allaient être plutôt intéressants.

-Dis Naruto, intervint-elle. Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à nous dire ?

Le blond la fixa avec confusion un instant avant de soudainement se rappeler le but de leur petite réunion.

-Oh oui ! Dommage que Kakashi-sensei ne soit pas là, mais tant pis…

Naruto arbora un sourire proprement immense.

-Vous avez devant vous… le prochain Hokage ! Tadaaam !

Le premier à réagir fut évidemment Sasuke. Sakura et Sai étaient toujours plongés dans leur inspection de l'air heureux de leur compagnon.

-Ils donnent vraiment le titre à n'importe qui. Idiot.

Malgré ces paroles, la voix de Sasuke ne comportait rien de réellement méchant. Sakura le savait, et elle était persuadée que Naruto en était conscient aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Le brun fixa le prochain Hokage. Les yeux bleus avaient un reflet de profond amusement.

-Que si un idiot comme toi va nous gouverner, je crois que je préfère encore la solution Orochimaru.

Long silence. Même Sai parut véritablement interloqué.

-Tu… tu…

-…as fait une blague ! compléta Sakura, tout aussi choquée que Naruto.

Sur un sujet encore sensible en plus, ajouta-t-elle intérieurement. Après quelques secondes de silence supplémentaires, Naruto explosa de rire et tenta vainement de taper sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-Tu sais quoi, teme ? Je crois que je t'…

-Je suis très content pour toi, Naruto-kun, intervint Sai avec un nouveau sourire. Je suis sûr que tu feras un très bon Hokage.

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne dans un geste embarrassé. Il sourit à Sai, dont le propre sourire s'élargit, et le remercia vivement avant de se tourner vers Sakura.

Celle-ci posa sa tête dans sa main droite, un air faussement lassé sur le visage.

-Tu as besoin de mon assentiment ?

-Bien sûr, Sakura-chan ! Et puis j'allais te proposer d'être ma cavalière pour la soirée d'introduction.

Cette fois-ci, Sakura regarda avec intérêt les réactions de Sasuke et Sai. Depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait l'héritier des Uchiwa, elle pouvait dire quand il était anormalement tendu. Ce qui était le cas en ce moment-même. De son côté, Sai arborait un visage presque indifférent. Elle savait pourquoi Sasuke agissait ainsi, ça faisait un moment qu'elle avait deviné mais Sai…

Oh, que cela allait être amusant…

-Eh bien, comme tu réalises ton rêve, Naruto, commença la jeune fille sans quitter les deux autres garçons des yeux, pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûre que nous allons passer une excellente soirée.

Naruto bondit littéralement de sa chaise.

-Yeah ! Sakura-chan, tu es la plus forte !

Sakura ignora le regard meurtrier qui la fixa pendant un long moment. A la place, elle sourit suavement au futur Hokage.

Très amusant, en effet.

--

Accoudée au balcon, Tsunade contemplait les lumières de Konoha en ce début de soirée. Elle avait devant elle un village pour lequel elle avait combattu, qu'elle avait protégé et aimé durant de nombreuses années. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, elle appréciait sincèrement le rôle qui lui avait été échu ici. Elle avait aimé se rendre utile. Peut-être aurait-elle pu continuer encore quelques années, pourtant il lui semblait juste de se retirer maintenant.

La soif de reconnaissance de Naruto n'avait pas cessé. Diminué un peu, c'était possible, mais il était temps de lui faire enfin un cadeau à la hauteur de ses sacrifices. Quoiqu'on en dise, le village avait une énorme dette envers Naruto.

Son propre rôle de chef du village s'arrêtait ici, mais elle essayait de se persuader que son travail n'était pas réellement achevé. Elle resterait utile pour l'hopital, elle pouvait encore prendre un autre disciple, et surtout elle avait Pein à chercher. Non, vraiment, sa vie était loin d'être terminée.

Alors qu'elle versait un peu plus de saké dans son verre, elle sentit le chakra familier de Shizune s'approcher. Elle sourit. Impossible de ruminer sa nostalgie en paix.

-J'ai vu passer Naruto avec un énorme sourire tout à l'heure, commença Shizune avec une note d'amusement dans la voix. Je suppose que tu lui as fait part de ta décision.

-Plus qu'un mois de paperasses et je suis enfin libre, Shizune. Ca vaut le coup, non ?

La brune sourit doucement.

-Ca ne veut pas dire plus de saké pour autant.

-Pourtant il m'en faudra pour assister Naruto les premiers mois, répliqua Tsunade avec un sourire en coin.

-Naruto sera parfait. Mais tu sais qu'il respectera ta décision si tu souhaites gouverner ce village un peu plus longtemps. Malgré ce que tout le monde peut dire, il sait agir avec délicatesse par moments.

-Je sais.

Shizune ne sut si Tsunade répondait à propos de la succession ou des manières de Naruto. Sûrement les deux.

-J'avoue que… je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi tu voulais céder ta place si soudainement. Je veux dire… je sais que la mort de Jiraiya t'a fait beaucoup de mal, mais…

Tsunade eut un rire sans joie.

-Le seul pari que je ne voulais pas gagner, c'est arrivé.

Les yeux bruns de Shizune se posèrent sur la silhouette de l'actuel Hokage, plongée dans l'ombre. D'où elle se tenait, elle pouvait voir le regard de Tsunade qui caressait les toits du village. Elle fixa sans rien dire la coupe de saké qui s'éleva jusqu'aux lèvres de la femme à l'allure de jeune fille.

-J'ai donné assez de mon temps pour le village. J'ai gagné le droit de me reposer, poursuivit Tsunade.

Shizune lui lança un regard en coin.

-Depuis quand veux-tu te reposer ?

Tsunade ne répondit pas.

--

_Le jour où Sasuke revint à Konoha, il s'était préparé à l'attroupement qui ne manquerait pas de se former autour de lui. Il savait qu'il avait devant lui de longues heures d'interrogatoires, de réunions avec l'Hokage et les anciens, et de complications concernant sa position au sein de ce village. Il avait vu comment les villageois avaient traité le crétin, qui n'avait absolument rien fait à part promener sa bêtise, et il avait imaginé ce que ces lâches pourraient faire subir à un traître comme lui._

_Franchement, Sasuke n'en avait rien à faire._

_Il rencontra Shikamaru dès qu'il eut posé un pied à Konoha. Ils se regardèrent longuement, chacun attendant que l'autre fasse un geste, une erreur. Sasuke avait prévu un combat avec les gardes qui patrouillaient à l'entrée du village –et il n'avait pas l'intention d'opposer une quelconque résistance- mais il ne se passa strictement rien avec Shikamaru. Celui-ci le fixa, soupira en secouant la tête, marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à « galère » et lui tourna le dos._

_-Evite de dire que tu m'as croisé, fit-il sans se retourner. Je ne veux pas être celui qui démêle ton cas._

_Sasuke se permit un sourire moqueur. Konoha n'avait pas changé._

_Au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait sa route, il sentit des gens chuchoter bruyamment derrière son dos et il était conscient d'être suivi par un bon nombre de personnes. Qu'importe. Il n'avait que faire de leurs opinions, surtout qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait assez courageux pour le provoquer ou même le traîner devant l'Hokage. Ce n'étaient pas eux qui l'avaient cherché, qui avaient tenté de le ramener à n'importe quel prix, après tout._

_Il ne pouvait nier cette sensation étrange dans son estomac à l'idée de revoir le crétin. Il avait essayé de ne pas s'en préoccuper, mais il avait été curieux à propos de Naruto. Sasuke se demandait à présent ce qu'il faisait, s'il avait changé, s'il était toujours aussi idiot._

_Il renifla avec mépris. Il connaissait la réponse à cette question._

_Toutefois, il s'interrogeait sur Naruto depuis qu'il avait rencontré son clone avant son combat avec Itachi, quelques mois auparavant. Il se demanda si le blond avait abandonné tout espoir de le ramener._

_Une nouvelle fois, ce fut Sakura qu'il rencontra en premier. Une nouvelle fois, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en balbutiant son prénom._

_Avant de lui faire mordre la poussière avec le coup de poing le plus dévastateur qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprécier._

_Cela avait été l'un des premiers éléments qui ne concordait pas avec son plan._

_Le second avait été Naruto._

_Sasuke avait finalement été amené devant l'Hokage par Genma, l'arbitre durant l'examen chûnin. Comme prévu, Sasuke n'avait opposé aucune résistance. Et comme il l'avait prédi, il avait subi des douzaines d'interrogatoires –il avait d'ailleurs pu savourer à sa juste valeur l'expérience d'Ibiki dans ce domaine-, s'était expliqué devant des personnes dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom et avait dû décrire ce qui s'était passé depuis sa fuite dans les moindres détails au moins une bonne cinquantaine de fois. _

_Sasuke s'était plié au jeu sans rechigner. Son esprit était ailleurs._

_Aussi, lorsqu'il fut enfin autorisé à sortir des prisons de Konoha, suivi par deux ANBU, son premier réflexe fut de rentrer chez lui._

_Où Sakura et Kakashi l'attendaient devant une tasse de thé._

_Sasuke avait à peine haussé un sourcil avant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements pleins de sang. Il ne regarda pas la poussière et l'aspect usé des meubles, il se contenta de marcher jusqu'à son armoire afin de prendre des vêtements de rechange._

_Il essaya de ne pas penser à Naruto en s'asseyant face à Kakashi à la table de sa cuisine._

--

En prenant la direction de sa maison, Sasuke sentit une autre présence derrière lui. Il choisit de l'ignorer lorsqu'il reconnut le chakra de Sai.

Sasuke ne souhaitait pas réfléchir sur le comportement du garçon. Il semblait de toute façon que Sai n'avait aucune idée du fonctionnement des relations humaines. Ce n'était pas comme si Sasuke avait une grande expérience en la matière non plus. Aussi s'efforçait-il de reléguer la présence gênante de Sai au fond de son esprit.

-Sasuke-kun… chantonna presque Sai, attendant apparemment que l'interpelé s'arrête.

Sasuke poursuivit sa route.

-J'avais quelque chose à te dire, Sasuke-kun, fit Sai en apparaissant brusquement à droite du brun.

Sasuke se contenta de lui lancer un regard vide.

-J'ai lu dans un livre que pour qu'un combat soit équitable, il faut annoncer à son rival ses intentions dès le début.

Déconcerté, Sasuke fixa le sourire gigantesque du brun en face de lui. Rival ? Ce titre revenait à Naruto. Sai n'avait jamais été une menace à partir du moment où une simple utilisation du Sharingan suffisait à le neutraliser.

-J'ai l'intention de prendre ta place auprès de Naruto-kun, annonça Sai, son sourire étrange toujours fermement posté sur son visage.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

-Bon débarras, répliqua-t-il en s'éloignant.

Sai venait de passer dans la catégorie menace à l'instant même.

--

Sasuke frappa à la porte de l'idiot plusieurs fois sans succès. Soit le crétin dormait encore, soit il prenait sa douche. Dans les deux cas, le brun pouvait s'octroyer le droit d'entrer.

Ce qu'il fit en passant par la fenêtre du salon. Sakura avait dit bon nombre de fois à Naruto de la fermer, et le blond répondait invariablement qu'il n'avait rien qui pourrait intéresser un quelconque voleur. Après cette réponse, Sakura affichait généralement un air penaud et désolé.

Sortant de ses réflexions, Sasuke se retrouva face à Naruto, vêtu d'un pantalon orange et d'une serviette bleu vif couvrant ses cheveux.

-Teme ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu as déjà oublié, dobe ? On devait s'entraîner.

Naruto se sécha vigoureusement les cheveux tout en hochant la tête. Le résultat lui donna un air encore plus idiot qu'à l'ordinaire. Sasuke ne put retenir un sourire moqueur.

-Tu manges avec moi d'abord, d'accord ?

-Ramen ?

Naruto hocha vivement la tête, un grand sourire se peignant sur son visage.

-Alors non, répliqua Sasuke en ignorant le blond qui s'était mis à bouder dès son refus.

Ce crétin ne croyait tout de même pas qu'il allait payer pour son monstrueux appétit chez Ichiraku ?

-J'aurais dû dire oui à Sai, grogna Naruto en essuyant les gouttes d'eau qui étaient tombées sur ses épaules.

Sasuke détourna le regard après avoir accidentellement laissé traîner ses yeux sur la peau dorée du blond.

-Sai ? répéta-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Ce cloporte. Il aurait dû le tuer lorsqu'il en avait encore l'occasion.

-Il m'avait proposé de m'offrir le petit déjeuner chez Ichiraku.

Naruto installa la serviette bleue autour de son cou avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, suivi du brun. Il ouvrit plusieurs placards, la panique se faisant de plus en plus intense tandis que sa quête se faisait de plus en plus effrénée, avant de finalement pousser un cri de victoire en découvrant ses précieux ramen à côté de quelques casseroles.

Sasuke observa le large dos devant lui, notant quelques infimes cicatrices. Il pensait pourtant que Kyûbi pouvait tout guérir. Peut-être qu'il y avait quand même certaines conditions dont il n'était pas au courant ? Il faudrait qu'il demande au crétin.

Crétin qui fixait avec attention l'eau en train de bouillir dans la casserole. Depuis quand tous deux étaient-ils si… _domestiques_ ? Sasuke faisait à présent partie du quotidien de Naruto. Bon sang, il savait même où se trouvaient ses tee-shirts propres !

Tout bien réfléchi, c'était lui qui avait conseillé (« Franchement, dobe, tu as déjà entendu parler de lessive ? ») à Naruto de séparer les vêtements sales de ceux qui étaient propres.

Alors pourquoi avait-il ce pincement gênant au fond de son ventre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du crétin ?

-La vue te plaît ? se moqua Naruto.

Sasuke refusa de rougir au sous-entendu.

-Ne te flatte pas.

-Oh, je sais bien que Sasuke Uchiwa ne trouvera jamais personne digne de sa beauté, répliqua Naruto en attrapant une paire de baguettes. Pfff, princesse.

Le blond rigola franchement en voyant le regard que lui lança son meilleur ami.

-Quoi ? J'ai tort ? Tu n'aimes pas Sakura-chan, ni Ino, ni aucune autre fille. Quant aux garçons… Neji est pris, tu détestes Sai, Shino n'est pas ton type et Kiba me ressemble trop. Tu vas finir vieille fille, teme.

Sasuke ne pouvait croire que Naruto était en train de parler de sa vie amoureuse avec autant de désinvolture.

Naruto ne pouvait croire qu'il était arrivé à plaisanter sur un sujet pareil.

-Tu ne t'es pas inclus dans la liste, souligna Sasuke en épiant la réaction du blond.

Naruto s'étrangla bruyamment.

-Je ne te savais pas intéressé, répliqua-t-il immédiatement, essayant tant bien que mal de combattre son rougissement.

Il attrapa la serviette toujours autour de son cou pour s'essuyer la bouche. Sasuke retint une grimace.

-Parce que je ne le suis pas.

Le blond replongea ses baguettes dans ses ramen, car non, il n'était pas déçu par la réponse. Non, pas du tout.

Il sourit bravement.

-Avoue que tu baves sur mon corps superbe, teme !

-C'est un crime ? rétorqua Sasuke.

Naruto s'étouffa dans son verre d'eau.

Sasuke sourit innocemment.

-Je… je croyais que tu n'étais pas intéressé ! Et puis depuis quand tu es de ce bord-là, enfoiré !

Le brun se pencha par-dessus la table, l'expression moqueuse. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de celles de Naruto.

-Pourquoi ? Tu te sentirais mieux si je te l'avais dit ?

-Oui, je voudrais bien être au courant de ce genre de choses, teme, murmura Naruto en fixant les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

Quelques malheureux centimètres…

-Alors tu devrais savoir, dobe, que l'on a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie, fit Sasuke en reculant.

--

Sakura fit un geste de la main à Naruto, lui indiquant qu'elle le rejoindrait dans quelques minutes. Le blond hocha la tête en souriant et s'installa sur un banc dans la cour de l'hôpital.

Il réfléchit un instant à l'attitude de Sasuke et les conclusions qu'il en tira ne lui plurent pas beaucoup. Il avait tellement vécu à travers Sasuke qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir comme toujours ce petit pincement de joie lorsque le brun lui accordait un peu de son temps.

Il était vrai qu'à son retour ils s'étaient expliqués et avaient finalement réussi à reprendre leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissée, mais il ne pouvait effacer toutes les souffrances qu'il avait enduré à cause de lui.

Naruto aurait aimé dire qu'il était trop tard. Il avait presque été trop tard lorsque Sasuke était revenu, mais le brun l'avait forcé à reconsidérer ses positions.

Et Naruto n'avait été que trop content de le retrouver.

-Eh bien Naruto, quelle tête ! Sasuke-kun t'a encore fait des misères ?

Le blond regarda Sakura en souriant faiblement. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Sasuke a encore fait des siennes. Explique, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Naruto lui relata brièvement les derniers événements. Sakura l'interrompit de temps en temps pour demander des détails ou commenter sur la stupidité de leur compagnon.

-Je l'ai attendu toute mon enfance, Sakura-chan. Bon sang, j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quel sacrifice pour le ramener !

-Et plus maintenant ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix douce.

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux, accentuant encore plus le désordre.

-Je ne sais plus. J'étais presque arrivé à passer à autre chose avant qu'il ne revienne. Et puis il est redevenu cet enfoiré avec qui j'adore me battre.

-Ton meilleur ami, souffla Sakura.

Naruto resta pensif un moment, remuant la poussière du bout de ses sandales.

-Je ne sais même pas s'il est réellement intéressé par moi, ou par la compétition qu'il a lui-même instaurée avec Sai, ou encore parce que je vais être Hokage. Et puis il m'envoie des signes complètement contradictoires !

-Sasuke-kun a toujours été obsédé par toi, depuis le début. Sai ou ta position n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Il est véritablement intéressé par toi, Naruto. Sans compter qu'il est de moins en moins vigilant ces derniers temps. Et de plus en plus… direct.

Naruto tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir le sourire moqueur de Sakura.

-Comment ça ?

-Franchement, Naruto. Lorsqu'il n'est pas en mission, le temps de Sasuke-kun est partagé entre deux choses : l'entraînement et toi. Et la plupart du temps ces deux choses vont ensemble. Ces derniers jours, il n'a fait que te chercher.

Le blond décida de laisser passer le qualificatif de « chose ». Il savait que ce n'était qu'un argument aux yeux de Sakura, rien de plus.

-Alors quoi ? bouda le blond. Parce que cet enfoiré est sexy et irritant il faudrait que je lui dise oui tout de suite ? On a un passé commun beaucoup trop lourd, Sakura-chan.

Un rire léger s'éleva dans les airs.

-Tu trouves Sasuke-kun _sexy_ ?

Le blond haussa les épaules, morose.

Naruto avait toujours su, au fond de lui, que Sasuke était beau. Quand il était plus jeune, il avait cette conviction que son futur rival serait d'une beauté à couper le souffle plus tard. Non pas à cause des nombreuses élèves de l'académie qui lui tournaient autour, non, mais plutôt à cause de cet instinct qui, au creux de son ventre, lui affirmait que Sasuke était magnifique. Un peu de la même manière qu'il était convaincu que les ramen d'Ichiraku étaient les meilleurs. Il ne remettait jamais en doute son instinct.

Puis il y avait eu cette étrange admiration. Une admiration teintée d'obsession, il fallait bien l'admettre. Il voulait Sasuke comme ami.

Et au fur et à mesure qu'il avait grandi et appris diverses choses grâce à l'aide… enthousiaste de Kakashi et Jiraiya, il avait compris qu'il voulait autre chose de Sasuke.

Jiraiya avait d'ailleurs failli en tomber de sa chaise, ce soir-là, quand il lui avait annoncé. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu veuilles mettre l'héritier des Uchiwa, sans compter qu'il est à présent en train de lécher les orteils d'Orochimaru, dans ton lit ! », avait-il explosé.

Et de continuer en se lamentant sur toutes les heures qu'il avait passé à l'éduquer en vue de lui apprendre sa méthode de séduction des femmes. Unique au monde, avait insisté Jiraiya.

Naruto avait répliqué en lui ordonnant de regarder la définition de « bisexuel » dans un dictionnaire.

A l'époque, il avait été très déterminé. Tout avait été planifié : une fois ramené à Konoha, Naruto passerait à l'action pour obliger Sasuke à se rendre compte de ses propres sentiments.

Cela n'avait pas fonctionné tout à fait comme il le souhaitait.

-Naruto, fit Sakura en forçant le blond à sortir de sa transe, si tu ne veux pas que Sasuke fasse partie de ta vie comme un amant, il suffit de lui dire. Si tu n'es pas sûr, il t'attendra. Tu peux lui en parler et lui expliquer à quel point il t'a déçu.

Naruto eut un rire sans joie. Il avait personnellement veillé à montrer sa déception à Sasuke lorsqu'il était revenu.

-Je crois qu'il le sait, Sakura-chan. D'un côté c'est tentant de voir ma relation avec le teme évoluer comme ça, mais d'un autre côté, est-ce qu'il en vaut la peine ?

Sakura se leva et bâilla doucement. Elle fixa longuement les grands yeux bleus pleins de doute de Naruto.

-Peut-être que ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

--

Trois semaines après l'incident dans l'appartement de Naruto, Sasuke ne s'était pas manifesté. De son côté, Sai avait bien tenté quelques approches, mais le blond était resté très distant et mal à l'aise. Il s'en voulait de laisser Sasuke le toucher autant. Il aurait dû le savoir que l'enfoiré n'aurait pas le courage de venir le voir pour concrétiser les subtiles indications qu'il lui avait lancé.

Naruto essayait de se persuader qu'il n'était pas déçu en plongeant son esprit dans le travail éreintant que lui donnait Tsunade. A croire qu'elle se débarrassait de sa paperasse avant l'heure. Ce qui était certainement le cas, tout bien réfléchi.

Sasuke n'avait pas fait le premier pas et Naruto avait refusé de le faire aussi. Il savait que le brun était au minimum intéressé mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lui rendre la tâche plus facile. Il lui devait bien ça. Sauf qu'au fur et à mesure, Naruto doutait de plus en plus de l'attraction que Sasuke pouvait avoir envers lui. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé dès le départ. Au moins, la situation serait plus simple.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il attendait toujours autant de sa part ? Enfoiré.

En sortant du bâtiment réservé à l'Hokage, Naruto aperçut le sujet de ses pensées qui se tenait, les mains dans les poches, en face de la porte.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

Naruto retint difficilement un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Hn. Sakura a dit que tu me cherchais.

Ca, c'était totalement nouveau.

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais elle a menti. Je n'ai rien à te dire, teme.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil à la sécheresse de la voix. Il hocha la tête et fit demi-tour sans un mot. Il allait tourner dans la rue d'Ichiraku lorsque la voix de Naruto l'arrêta.

-Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire, Sasuke ?

Nouveau haussement de sourcil. Naruto soupira en rejoignant son meilleur ami.

-Tu sais quoi Sasuke ? J'en ai marre. D'abord, il a fallu que j'attende que tu daignes me regarder pour que tu puisses enfin constater qu'être mon ami n'était pas si mal. Puis, il a fallu que j'attende avant que tu reconnaisses mes talents de ninja…

Sasuke eut un sourire narquois à ces mots. Naruto se rapprocha dangereusement tout en continuant de parler.

-Ensuite, il a fallu que j'attende que tu achèves ton psychopate de frère. Et j'ai attendu. Je n'ai jamais jugé les moyens que tu as choisi pour te venger. Après, il a fallu que j'attende que tu reviennes. Et maintenant, j'attends que tu te décides à m'avouer que tu as des putain de sentiments pour moi, enfoiré ! J'en ai marre, tu comprends ?

Le visage de Sasuke avait retrouvé son indifférence habituelle. Il ne chercha pas à s'éloigner de Naruto, mais ne se rapprocha pas non plus.

-Qui te dit que je suis intéressé par toi, dobe ? Arrête de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités.

Un bref instant, Sasuke eut l'impression que les yeux de Naruto avaient un étrange reflet rouge. Du fait de cette réflexion, il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver le coup de poing lancé dans sa direction.

La suite ne fut qu'un enchaînement de coups et d'insultes, la poussière volant autour d'eux, grognant et soufflant l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'avaient que faire du bruit, du fait qu'ils étaient aux pieds même des bureaux de l'Hokage. Tout ce qui comptait était leur colère.

Le combat s'acheva lorsque Naruto pressa Sasuke contre un mur, inspectant le sang épais qui coulait de l'arcade du brun, ses yeux dans lesquels le Sharingan ne cessait de tournoyer à pleine vitesse et son attitude entière criant son mépris.

Les mains de Sasuke étaient agrippées au tee-shirt sale du blond. Il refusait de céder à Naruto.

Soudainement, des lèvres chaudes au goût de sang s'écrasèrent contre celles du brun. Surpris, il entrouvrit la bouche pour protester, permettant ainsi à une langue brûlante de s'insinuer afin de caresser la sienne.

Leur premier baiser avait été dur et désagréable. Du fait de la position de Naruto, sur le bureau, leurs dents s'étaient rencontrées plutôt douloureusement et le baiser en lui-même n'avait duré que quelques secondes, le temps que chacun d'entre eux se ressaisisse.

Sasuke avait pensé que s'il arrivait un jour où il embrasserait Naruto de nouveau, ça ne pourrait être que violent et bestial. Pour une fois lors de ses calculs concernant Naruto, il ne s'était pas trompé.

Mais il ne pouvait nier –même s'il le ferait quoiqu'il arrive- le gémissement qui lui échappa lorsque le crétin se décida à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, le goût de sang se faisant de plus en plus intense dans sa bouche. Il ne pouvait non plus nier le fait qu'il tira de toutes ses forces sur le tee-shirt de l'idiot pour s'accaparer sa chaleur, pour sentir ce corps souple et musclé contre le sien.

Et il ne pouvait nier le fait que lorsque Naruto s'éloigna, il était haletant, déçu et incroyablement en colère contre lui-même.

-Toujours rien à dire, enfoiré ? demanda Naruto.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, dobe ? Oui nous allons nous marier, les matins quand tu te lèveras je porterai un de tes immondes tee-shirt orange en faisant la cuisine, on jardinera ensemble et on se disputera sur la couleur des rideaux ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu oses me demander ça.

-Je ne te demande rien ! Juste de cesser d'être lâche et d'être toi, pour une fois ! Pas Sasuke Uchiwa, pas un ANBU, pas même le traître dont tout le monde parle mais toi, Sasuke, toi !

Sasuke sentit sa colère se faire plus sourde, plus violente. Le crétin ne pouvait pas lui demander ça ! Pas quand il avait encore tellement de contraintes liées à son clan, quand il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour cet idiot blond. Si Itachi lui avait au moins appris quelque chose, c'était que les liens rendaient faibles. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait cesser d'être le meilleur ami de Naruto et il avait appris à l'accepter mais il ne pouvait aller plus loin.

Naruto lui offrait des perspectives trop terrifiantes pour qu'il les prenne en compte.

-Je… ne peux pas.

Naruto déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait l'impression que la boule au fond de sa gorge venait de tripler de volume.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours accroché à mon tee-shirt, Sasuke ? demanda-t-il doucement.

--

_Deux semaines après son arrivée à Konoha, Sasuke fut libéré de la prison dans laquelle il croupissait pendant que Tsunade et les anciens, ainsi qu'un conseil formé de plusieurs jounins et ANBU, statuaient sur son cas._

_Et à présent, trois heures après avoir parlé avec Sakura et Kakashi, il réfléchissait à tout ce qui avait été tacitement sous-entendu à propos du plus grand crétin du village._

_Ce n'était évidemment pas parce que ledit crétin ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. Après tout, Sasuke était juste… curieux, par manque de meilleur qualificatif, de voir ce que les anciens membres de son équipe étaient devenus. Cette curiosité était tout à fait légitime. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il était toujours d'un niveau supérieur. Voilà. C'était ça._

_Et il n'avait pas du tout été… déçu de ne pas trouver l'idiot blond chez lui._

_Absolument pas._

_Par conséquent, s'il était en ce moment même en train de se diriger vers l'appartement de Naruto, c'était simplement pour le provoquer et jauger sa progression. Rien de plus._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Uchiwa ?_

_Sasuke eut du mal à cacher sa surprise devant la voix glaciale de Naruto. Après avoir frappé à la porte, le blond était apparu et n'avait pas semblé réellement surpris de le trouver là. Voir son ancien compagnon de l'équipe numéro sept avec un masque d'indifférence sur le visage qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au sien était clairement une surprise pour lui._

_Une surprise très désagréable. Il eut la sensation que la conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas tourner en sa faveur._

_-Hn._

_Le blond soupira bruyamment. Il recula et laissa sa porte ouverte sans proposer à Sasuke d'entrer. Il savait qu'il le ferait d'une manière ou d'une autre, de toute façon. _

_Dans la cuisine, Naruto commença à empiler un nombre impressionnant d'assiettes sales._

_-Toujours aussi désordonné, dobe._

_Naruto reposa avec fracas la vaisselle avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami. Ex meilleur ami._

_-Toujours aussi pathétique, Sasuke. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait fallu qu'Itachi se laisse mourir pour que tu parviennes enfin à le battre._

_Les yeux de Sasuke se réduisirent à deux fentes._

_Naruto ricana._

_-Oh. Personne n'a osé te présenter les choses comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne fait pas bien de dire que le grand Sasuke Uchiwa a gagné par défaut. Que malgré tout cet entraînement et ces trahisons, Sasuke était toujours inférieur à son vilain grand frère. Dis-moi, ça fait quoi de se dire que la fuite chez Orochimaru n'a servi à rien ?_

_-Répète-le encore une fois, dobe. Tu vas peut-être finir par te convaincre._

_Dans un geste d'une extrème rapidité qui surprit Sasuke lui-même, Naruto agrippa son tee-shirt pour le pousser rudement contre le mur de la cuisine. Si le contact de la paroi contre le dos du brun lui fit mal, il n'en montra rien. Sasuke ne chercha même pas à s'échapper de l'étreinte. Après tout, les deux ANBU qui le surveillaient pourraient prendre ce geste comme une menace._

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu, Sasuke ?_

_Naruto avait chuchoté ces mots et si Sasuke n'avait pas été si près, il ne les aurait pas entendus._

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi de revenir ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé te sauver ?_

_Les yeux froids du brun se posèrent sur le visage en colère de Naruto._

_-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé, dobe. _

_A ces mots, Naruto recula brusquement. Son visage était clairement furieux à présent._

_-Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi, Sasuke, pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu me voir ?_

_Sasuke se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire._

_-Tu n'as même pas la réponse à cette question, hein, Sasuke ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant qu'Itachi est mort ? Tu crois peut-être que tout va redevenir comme avant ? Que toi, moi et Sakura-chan allons repartir en mission ? Tu t'es tellement moqué de nous et de nos liens, mais regarde qui est-ce qui n'a pas pu les briser. _

_-J'ai eu l'occasion de le faire, idiot. Mais mon… remplaçant semblait étrangement opposé à cette idée._

_Naruto agrippa une brique de lait avec force et ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur. Cette conversation ne menait à rien._

_-Va te faire foutre, teme !_

_Il y eut un long silence durant lequel chacun d'entre eux analysa l'utilisation de l'insulte si familière._

_-Une bonne fois pour toute, j'aimerais que tu admettes que tu n'as pas réussi à me tuer, malgré toutes tes théories de caprice à la con. Tu n'as pas pu. _

_-Qu'est-ce que ça va changer, Naruto ?_

_Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent et il referma la porte du réfrigérateur avec force._

_-Tu n'as rien compris. Et je perds mon temps._

_Sasuke avança un peu plus dans la pièce, observant du coin de l'œil une photo de l'équipe numéro sept accrochée sur le frigo. Ils avaient indéniablement grandi depuis le test des clochettes de Kakashi._

_-Tu as changé, dobe._

_-Pourquoi ? Parce que moi je suis capable de reconnaître mes amis de mes ennemis ? cracha Naruto avec hargne. J'ai vraiment cru en toi jusqu'au bout, Sasuke. _

_Sasuke arbora un sourire moqueur._

_-Oui, d'ailleurs c'est toi qui m'as ramené à Konoha, n'est-ce pas, dobe ?_

_Il fut de nouveau plaqué, contre la porte du réfrigérateur cette fois. Et cette fois, il eut du mal à masquer la pointe de douleur qu'il ressentit dans le bas du dos._

_-Je te hais, Sasuke. Putain, je te jure que je te hais._

_Sasuke sentit le souffle de Naruto contre sa joue et ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était une sensation qui était loin d'être désagréable. Ca lui rappelait tous ces combats où ils finissaient invariablement par être enlacés sans réellement le vouloir. La proximité ne les avait jamais gênés. Etrange comme il faisait tout pour conserver son espace personnel lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sakura mais jamais pour Naruto._

_-Encore de l'auto-persuasion, dobe ?_

_Les poings de Naruto agrippèrent plus fortement le vêtement de Sasuke._

--

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Neji en déplaçant l'un de ses pions.

Shikamaru tapota distraitement sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

-Que si l'un des deux ne se décide pas rapidement, la situation va être galère.

Neji hocha la tête en riant.

-C'est vrai que dès que l'un avance, l'autre recule. Préférablement Sasuke. Je ne comprends pas ce qui le retient, maintenant qu'il a tué Itachi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait un chef de clan à contenter…

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le seul de son clan qu'il n'y a pas d'exigences à satisfaire.

Neji ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a cette histoire de transmission du Sharingan… Avec son passé, les anciens ne vont pas être conciliants avec lui. Sans compter qu'il s'agit de Naruto. Ce n'est jamais simple d'être amoureux du futur Hokage.

-La situation est assez ennuyeuse, acquiesça Shikamaru d'un ton las. Tout ce qui touche à Naruto est compliqué.

Son amant hocha la tête, tout en avançant un autre pion. Malgré tout ses efforts, son roi était dans une position inconfortable.

-Tu crois que Sasuke va se décider ?

Shikamaru captura le roi de Neji.

-Je crois qu'il a plutôt intérêt à donner une réponse à Naruto.

--

Sakura à sa droite, Naruto déambulait entre les groupes de personnes rassemblés dans une immense salle du bâtiment de l'Hokage. Pour quelques heures encore, Tsunade était le cinquième Hokage de Konoha et il semblait que celle-ci avait décidé de fêter ça. Après tout, elle s'était elle-même chargée de la commande de saké, et depuis le début de la soirée, son verre n'avait jamais été vide.

Naruto fit un signe amical à Chôji, posté près du buffet et qui prêtait une oreille distraite aux réprimandes d'Ino. Quelques mètres plus loin, Lee parlait avec Gaara. Ou plutôt Lee babillait avec enthousiasme tandis que Gaara le fixait, un air imperturbable sur le visage. De l'autre côté de la salle, Neji fusillait Temari du regard. Il était de notoriété publique que la jeune fille avait été la petite-amie de Shikamaru pendant presque un an et elle était actuellement en train de rire aux côtés de son ex-amant et de Kiba.

Donnant un petit coup de coude à Sakura, Naruto pointa dans la direction du jeune Hyûga. La jeune fille ricana avant d'entraîner le blond vers Neji, non sans avoir attrapé un verre au passage.

A peine arrivés, le brun aggripa fermement le devant du tee-shirt du futur Hokage.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi _elle_ a été invitée ?

Naruto pensa un instant jouer les innocents et demander à Neji de qui il parlait, mais un regard vers le brun, dont le visage avait dangereusement pâli, l'en dissuada. Sakura masqua son fou rire dans son verre.

-Allons, Neji, c'est la sœur de Gaara ! Je ne pouvais pas risquer un incident diplomatique en ne l'invitant pas ce soir !

-Alors prépare-toi à gérer une déclaration de guerre si jamais elle fait la moindre tentative déplacée.

Sur ces mots, Neji reprit son poste dans un coin, fixant férocement la jeune fille blonde.

Sakura et Naruto reprirent leur tour de salle en riant. Toutefois, le rire du blond s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'il rencontra deux yeux bruns familiers.

Sasuke venait d'arriver.

Il n'avait rien changé dans sa tenue, optant comme d'habitude pour des couleurs sombres, l'emblème des Uchiwa toujours porté fièrement dans le dos et pourtant, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de le trouver absolument magnifique.

Sakura secoua gentiment le bras de Naruto.

-N'y pense pas trop, fit-elle avec un sourire. Cette soirée n'est rien que pour toi.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que demain, il serait à la place de Tsunade. C'était trop irréel.

Sakura l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue avant d'aller trouver Ino.

--

-Je croyais que ce genre de soirées ne t'intéressait pas ? demanda Kakashi avec ce qui semblait être un ton un peu trop sournois pour être honnête.

Sasuke retint un soupir.

-Je croyais que vous préfériez rester à la maison entouré de vos chiens et de vos livres pervers.

-Ah mais je ne refuse jamais une petite distraction. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'un de vos étudiants devient Hokage.

-Hn.

L'œil visible de Kakashi semblait véritablement pétiller.

-A ce propos, où en es-tu avec Naruto ?

Kakashi regarda avec amusement les yeux furieux de son ancien élève se tourner vers lui.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi…

Soudain, Sasuke arbora un sourire narquois.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble que Gai vous cherchait tout à l'heure. Je vais de ce pas lui dire que vous êtes là. Il sera ravi.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Kakashi.

--

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto n'avait toujours pas parlé à Sasuke. Il regarda d'un œil distrait Anko, Genma et Tsunade entamer une chanson aux paroles qui semblaient toutes droit sorties d'un livre de Jiraiya avant de soupirer.

Il avait vraiment espéré…

-Naruto-kun ?

Le blond força un sourire avant de se tourner vers Sai.

-Oui ?

Sai s'avança et prit le visage de Naruto entre ses mains avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Naruto manqua tomber de sa chaise.

-S-Sai ! Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Félicitations, Naruto-kun.

Le blond se contenta de le regarder, toujours aussi stupéfait par l'attitude de son compagnon.

-Pour le titre d'Hokage, précisa Sai dans un sourire. J'ai lu dans un livre que pour féliciter un ami, il fallait l'embrasser. Sakura l'a fait tout à l'heure.

-Mais pas sur la bouche ! Pervers !

-Oh, fit Sai, l'air confus. Je pensais vraiment que…

Naruto ne l'écoutait plus. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sasuke disparaître dans le couloir. Un instant, il eut envie de le rattraper, de lui expliquer mais il n'y avait rien à dire. Il n'avait pas à s'excuser car ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Le blond déglutit avec difficulté et se mit à la recherche d'un verre propre.

--

Shizune passa la tête par la porte pour vérifier que Naruto ne s'était pas endormi sur les circulaires à signer. Vraiment, quelle que soit la personne assise derrière ce bureau, son rôle à elle ne changeait pas. Seul élément notable : elle n'avait plus à dénicher les bouteilles de saké disséminées dans la pièce par Tsunade. C'était définitivement un plus.

-Naruto ? L'équipe de Shikamaru est là comme prévu. Ils attendent dans le couloir.

Le blond releva enfin les yeux de ses rouleaux.

-Faites-les entrer, fit-il avec un signe impatient de la main.

Il n'avait pas parlé à Sasuke depuis… depuis cette fameuse soirée où ils s'étaient battus et embrassés. Ou plutôt, cette soirée où il avait embrassé Sasuke. Le brun n'avait rien fait. Juste répondre à son baiser.

Naruto avait cessé d'espérer quelque chose, un signe, un rejet, n'importe quoi après l'incident avec Sai. Il avait repassé des milliers de fois dans sa tête l'air jaloux de Sasuke. Il avait vraiment cru que le brun profiterait de l'attitude de Sai pour le confronter, lui, à leur relation chaotique. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Pire, ils s'étaient évités pendant des jours.

Trois hommes et une femme vêtus de l'uniforme réglementaire des ANBU pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Shikamaru, reconnaissable à la queue de cheval malgré le masque de chat, se détacha du groupe pour s'avancer vers Naruto.

-J'ai une mission pour vous, commença le blond en évitant de regarder vers la gauche, là où il savait que Sasuke se trouvait derrière le masque de renard.

Naruto lança un rouleau que Shikamaru attrapa adroitement.

-A la fin de cette mission, je veux un rapport immédiat et complet dans mon bureau. C'est classé top secret, Shika.

Le masque de chat fut légèrement incliné en guise d'assentiment. Sans un mot, les membres de l'équipe prirent le chemin de la sortie. Tous, sauf un.

Sasuke leva une main gantée pour enlever son masque et remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

Naruto releva les yeux et se heurta au regard intense du brun, qui le fixait sans un mot.

-Dobe.

Soupir.

-Je suppose que je peux faire une croix sur le « Hokage-sama », hein, Sasuke ?

Le brun sourit.

-Ton raisonnement s'est affiné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira Naruto en rangeant plusieurs rouleaux dans un tiroir.

-Toi.

Silence.

-Pardon ? éructa enfin le blond.

Sasuke s'avança et posa les mains sur le bureau, au milieu des nombreux papiers qui le jonchaient.

-Je veux essayer, expliqua calmement le brun.

Et il se pencha pour poser chastement ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

-On en reparlera lorsque je reviendrai, dit-il en remettant son masque.

Naruto eut le temps d'apercevoir un sourire avant que le visage de Sasuke ne soit caché.

-Tu as intérêt à revenir en vie, teme ! hurla-t-il alors que la porte de son bureau se refermait.

**.FIN.**

Un petit mot ? Please ? Please ?


End file.
